mis dulces diesciseis
by mikalovely
Summary: los cumpleaños suelen ser muy especiales,sueles pasarlo muy bien, y este no debe de ser la excepcion o si?


_disclairmen: POT no me pertenece,x desgracia. la historia si es mia solo mia y de nadie mas xd_

Mis dulces dieciséis

Siempre se a dicho que los quince años de una chica es muy especial ya que es presentada a la sociedad como toda una mujer, si bien los quince años simboliza el cambio de niña a mujer ¿Qué hay de los dieciséis?. Esta es la respuesta si en tus quince años no encontrases a la persona que te hace feliz día tras día, es un hecho probado que en los dieciséis algo podría ocurrir…. ¿Verdad?

Amanecía y la luz empezó a filtrase a través de las persianas de la ventana, un pequeño rayito de sol, llego a la altura e una joven de ojos carmín y cabellera castaño rojizo que habría perezosamente sus ojos hacia ese nuevo dia y de golpe recordó que día era…y con un lebve nerviosismo su mirada busco el calendario donde estaba marcado el dia de hoy 2 de julio del 2009 , lanzo un suspiro, no es que odiara su cumpleaños, todo lo contrario ya era un año mayor y por lo tanto un poco mas independiente. Estaba algo nerviosa por que sus padres habían organizado una gran fiesta esa misma noche y de verdad ella tenia un pánico terrible, ya que en su mente y corazón sabia que lo único que quería esa noche seria pasarla con el , realmente no le importaba estar con todo el mundo si el no iba a estar y como podria estar tan segura de eso, recordo con pesades el viernes pasado, que mientras salian de deporte, aquella conversación.

- Flash back-

oye Ryoma – decía un joven alto y de rasgos trigueños – vas a ir a los 16 de saku?

Mm... no lo creo – espeto sin emoción alguno el joven de ojos gatuno.

¿De verdad? – dijo el moreno sin intención de dejarlo pasar- todo el equipo va a ir…

Que se diviertan.- sin decir se marcho.

- End flash back-

¿Por que a mi? Hubiera preferido no tener que haberlo oído jamás al menos de esa manera tendría un ilusión , pero tenia que estar justo en ese momento . pero no puedo escaparme o ¿si?. Apenas necesitaria un poco de dinero y podria saltar por la ventana , colgarme de un arbol y desender hacia la tierra y asi correr y evitar el dolo de no verlo a el, pero… no debo hacerlo por que eso preocuparía a mi madre y a mi padre y todos mis amigos a los cuales mis padres invitaron, no puedo defraudarlos.

Entonces empezo primero fue a ducharse , con las mil cremas que le había indicado su madre para poder tener una piel suave y brillante para la "gran noche", inmediatamente después lavarse el cabello con un buen shampoo e hidratante. Por supuesto que eso no terminaba ahí, tenia que ayudar a su mama a ver lo que serian el inventario de todo lo que habian madado a preparar, todo eso le tomo de nueve de la mañana a 2 de la tarde… que divertido recorrido.

Jo esto es deprimente y ni siquiera puedo fingir felicidad por estar preparando todo. Después de pasar toda la mañana asegurándonos de que todo este bien… tenemos que almorzar ¡por fin! Deseo un riquísimo pollo saltado. – Tres horas mas tarde- hay que pereza no deseo ir al salon pero ya es hora de empezar a arreglarme.

En otro lugar muy apartado de ahí un joven de hermosos cabellos con reflejos asul verdoso, se encaminaba muy enojado hacia su casa, hora exacta en que regreso : cuatro de la tarde. ¿Que le ocurrió al sujeto? Por el lado de ryoma.

Hora exacta: tres de la tarde ,3:00pm

oye Fuji- sempai. ¿Qué es la tercera campanada? – pregunta el neko

¿No me dirás que te interesa la pequeña Sakuno? – le responde el genio dando una fugaz mirada al joven de ojos gatuno que fingía indiferencia en la conversación.

No es eso pero quiero saber.- responde el pelirrojo tratando de ocultar un leve sonrojo.

Veamos, veras Eiji, la tercera campanada de las once de la noche la joven se dirige a mirar la luna y es en eso que aparecerá su verdadero amor, donde según cuentan se darán su primer beso de amor.

Ah- contesta el neko- tal vez debería aparecerme temprano por la fiesta.

Tsk- fue lo único que dijo Ryoma durante toda la conversación, mientras bebía una Ponta de uva, a la cual ejercía una presión mas fuerte de la normal.

Nos vemos chicos me ire a preparar para la fiesta, nos vemos- se despidio un entusiasmada eiji.

Esto sera interesante, ¿Echizen seguro que no iras?- pregunta el genio abriendo sus hipnotizantes ojos.

Betsuni.- responde sin mas el interpelado.

No podía soporta la idea de Eiji- sempai, ¿que trato de decir sobre llegar temprano? No es para tanto supongo pero si alguien estará junto a ella seré yo, no permitiré que nadie se la quede, y mucho menos Eiji, no perderé.

Hora exacta: 4:00pm

Tengo que encontrar esa cosa que mi mama me compro para la boda de Ryoga- y en eso empezó a reírse, pues recordó Ryoga se caso a las dos de la tarde y a las ocho de la noche de ese mismo día se estaba divorciando, pues su mujer no soporto que el estuviera acosando a otras jóvenes.- mmm… aquí esta – aquel terno era un color negro con rayas verticales blancas muy delgadas- tengo que bañarme, pero primero tengo que practicar con el hentai de mi padre y de ahí me baño… mas o menos de cinco a ocho de la noche y de ahí voy a la fiesta… diablos y yo que no quería ir.

Y asi hizo salio para practicar unos partidos de tenis con su padre pero en vez de salir a las ocho termino saliendo 9:30 y recordo que solo tenia una hora y media antes de que sakuno fuera a mirar la luna.

Y Sakuno aun viviendo con su crisis existencial, se prepara en el salón, peinándose y en su mente pasaba las palabras " ¿cumplo dieseis o quince? ¿Por qué me arreglan tanto?" después de que la hallan peinado, se regresaron a su casa , para que Sakuno pueda cambiarse por el vestido de fiesta que era precioso.

No puedo creerlo esa mujer jalándome el cabello pareciese que me lo quería arrancar y el rizador de cabellos que se malogra y ¡solo falta que haya un…! – las luces de la calle comenzaron a parpadear y en eso se fue la luz – ¿apagón…? ¿¡Que los dioses no me quieren o que!

Las horas ya han pasado y es la hora de ponerme el vestido, - un vestido blanco sin magas, semi escotado, hasta la altura de las rodillas, donde a partir de la cintura la falda cae en siete tiempos- es bonito, pero me estoy poniendo nerviosa y Ryoma no va a venir…, creo que llorare.

Y así comenzó la fiesta…, que se había realizado en un enorme salón cerca de una bella laguna, dentro del salón todas las cortinas, sillas eran perfectamente decoradas con una tela brillante, mientras los invitados fueron llegando, las luces se fueron apagando y Sakuno estaba traspasando la entrada principal, mientras sus mejores amigas- Ann y Tomoka- la esperan en el medio de la pista de baila junto a otras catorce chicas de su clase, todas sostenían unas velas con forma de media luna, mientras ella era dirigida cada cuatro pasos por uno de sus amigos.

Cuando llego hasta sus amigas eran las 9:30 PM – justo a la misma hora en la que el príncipe salía de su casa. Apenas Sakuno termino de apagar las velas, las luce de aquel salón se apagaban y las multicolores se encendían, y todos comenzaron a bailar. Ryoma mientras tanto se comenzaba a desesperar por el simple y llano hecho que no conseguida taxi y ya casi eran las 10 para el , cuando en realidad eran 10:15. Cuando finalmente consiguió el taxi y vio la hora real, su rostro expreso una molestia incontenible, y el taxista tuvo una crisis de miedo al ver el endemoniado rostro de su pasajero obligándolo al vehiculo ir mas rápido de lo normal, cuando Ryoma ingreso al salón eran un cuarto para las once, para empeorarlo todo no encontraba a Sakuno, pero logro localizar al neko dirigiéndose hacia un balcón.

Casi por instinto se dirigió corriendo detrás de el, cuando la ve… brillando hermosa con la luna iluminando y en eso lo supo , yo no compito para ser mejor que el, yo no quiero que ella sea de nadie mas que solo mía.

eiji.- dijo una voz repentinamente fría

¡o'chibi! – dijo el interpelado- pensé que dijiste que no vendrías

Cambia de idea.-dijo el ambarino sin más - ¿A dónde vas?

A ningún lugar en especial- dijo el neko con una voz repentinamente nerviosa

Claro iré a saludar a Sakuno.- dio un paso a delante y lo miro de reojo con cierta superioridad en su mirada.

Se acerco de manera cautelosa a la joven de ojos carmin , que al notar que alguien estaba cerca voltio a mirara, con una nota muy obvia de sorpresa.

¿Ryoma que haces aquí?- dijo la cobriza

Tu me invitaste - respondió sin mas el joven de ojos gatuno.

Si pero… tu dijiste que no vendrías.- respondio la aludida

Noce quien te habra dicho eso.- dijo el interpeladot tratando de no sonar inseguro

Nadie me lo dijo yo lo escuche de tu boca.- dijo la ojicarmin detonando tristeza en su voz.

Increíble, la dulce inocente de Sakuno Ryusaki escuchando conversaciones ajenas.- dijo con una leve risita.

N.. no quise escuchar solo pase `por ahí y te oi.- dijo la cobriza

¿Sabes que mas quise decir ese dia?- pregunto el interpelado

No lo ce…- dijo la joven sin mas

Durante un segundo el joven únicamente se acerco lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los de ella, y luego besarlos de una manera dulce, los beso nuevamente de una manera mas apasionada, pero la pasión que desprecia ese beso eran de los dos, tal vez fue la urgencia que les ocasionaba ese beso, pero salieron del salón rápidamente escabulléndose, por entre las personas, mientras corrían cerca de aquella laguna que resplandecía con la luz de la luna, eran como las 11:30 la leyenda se había cumplido pero, eso no impedía que ellos no disfrutaran su noche, cerca de un arbusto ella le demostró todo el amor que sentía por el , y el descubrió cuanto la ama al primer contacto de su piel, mientras se iban acariciando su cuerpo, su cabellos se fueron amando y todo ocurrió, así que desde ese día cada mañana ambos despiertan con la ansiedad de encontrarse para poder estar juntos durante toda la eternidad.

Fin.

- espero que les haya gustado.-


End file.
